Minor Drabbles
by Hitsuiro Issa
Summary: Drabbles on the minor characters of DN. First up, Takada. 3 RxR.


A/N: Here I am once again, writing Death note fanfics. Geez, talk about addicted. . I have to do something. The exams are coming up, and I don't think I'd pass if I keep thinking about DN…sigh. Anyway, here's some drabbles I've put together about the _minor_ characters of DN. I decided it was time to shine the light on these people- for without them, where's the story? It's all random though. I felt 'motivated' after watching the whole series. Just to past time. If ever you guys read this, please drop a review after you do. Thank you. 3

Disclaimer: Well, at least the MS word is fixed, and the author has properly proofread this. Oh, I do not own Death note or its characters- thank Ohba-san for that- but I DO own this Strawberry cake. D

----------------

Drabble 1: For you

----------------

I take in a shattered gasp, due to the pressing cold on my bare skin, with only a thin blanket covering me, and for the sudden sense of foreboding that entered my thoughts. My short, dark hair was messed up, falling over my eyes, and I impatiently brush it away. In my trembling hands is my cellular phone, and in a hurry I dial the number quickly- my only hope of survival, the only person I look up to, and the possible deliverer of my death. My heart throbbing in my ears, I press the phone on my right ear and breathe out, rather shakily, "Yagami-kun."

There was a hushed silence on the opposite end, and I wait for him to reply. But after a while I lean forward, covering my front as much as possible, and moan. "Help me."

"Takada-san," I hear his cool voice at last, and everything else seemed that all was going to be alright. A smile brushed my lips, and I repeat the first two sentences. "Yagami-kun, help me."

I know that I sounded quite pathetic, but in the situation I am in, who could blame me? I was stripped naked, inside a truck, with no knowledge of my own location. I was stuck. There was nothing else to do, but to ask for help.

"Testudau..." I wail this time, the Japanese language rolling expertly off my tongue, and he responded, a soothing edge to his voice. "Takada-san, do you know where you are?"

I told him what I knew as best as I could. It was a miracle I was still able to think straight; maybe it's because he was there with me somehow, and he was going to save me. I won't die. Not this way.

"Takada-san, do you remember what I told you when we met? That since you are Kira's spokeswoman..." Of course I remember, but I needn't be reminded. My hands quaked twice as much as he finished his sentence. I reply in a gasp, "I remember."

"Then you remember the things I told you to do, Takada-san? Can you do it?"

"I've done everything else you've told me to do until now. Everything," I cried, and I sneak a glance towards the front of the truck- knowing that the driver was dead already. "Save me, please!" I insist on him, but I knew the only hope was slipping from my fingers.

"You must do it, Takada-san."

I gasped, audibly this time, my eyes widening in shock. The truth was pressing in on me, and I couldn't take it. Right now? I've always feared death, and to think that I am too young...without even knowing how it felt to be in his arms...wasn't that my reward for doing everything as he said?

I close my eyes, still not sure of my decision, and everything else that had happened between us played in my mind.

Perhaps I was fooled.

Perhaps he never really wanted me, and I figured Misa-san was really his girlfriend.

It is a good choice. Misa-san is very beautiful, and I have nothing against her. She has every right to take Raito from me.

But what about all the things he said? All those possibilities that we both could be happy together one day? Were they just lies?

Lies that bound me to his control?

But it was too late now, and it was the only thing to do. I breathe in, trying to soothe myself. "I can."

And he ended the call.

Tears rolled down my cheeks uncontrollably, and I gasped and hiccupped, the pain in my heart blossoming at last. All those doubts I had about him took the form of the liquid in my eyes, and I trembled beneath the thin blanket. It was the only thing to do. It was for him.

He's the reason for everything that happened to me- him and my incurable infatuation with him. He made me cry, he made me smile, he gave me hope.

And yet I always cried for him.

I stand, walking with my might, and everything else happened in a blur.

The only thought rounded my head as the whole place was engulfed by fire, including myself.

This is for you, Yagami-kun.

It always was.

---


End file.
